A Filha da Rainha das Sombras
by LulLyjO
Summary: Todos acreditavam que Holly era filha de James e Lily Potter. Porém, essa não era a verdade. Holly não era uma bruxa comum. Sua mãe não era Lily Potter, mas uma deusa incrivelmente poderosa, que era temida e respeitada até mesmo por Zeus. O que acontecerá, agora que sua mãe divina decidiu criá-la?


**A FILHA DA RAINHA DAS SOMBRAS**

**Autora: **Bruna-12

**Categoria: **Harry Potter & Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Sinopse: **Todos acreditavam que Holly era filha de James e Lily Potter. Porém, essa não era a verdade. Holly não era uma bruxa comum. Sua mãe não era Lily Potter, mas uma deusa incrivelmente poderosa, que era temida e respeitada até mesmo por Zeus. O que acontecerá, agora que sua mãe divina decidiu criá-la?

**Notas: **Harry Potter e Percy Jackson não me pertencem. Eles são criações originais de outros escritores, que foram abençoados pelos deuses. Ao escrever essa fanfic, não tenho nenhum interesse lucrativo, apenas desejo entreter e divertir a todos que se dispuser a ler esse pequeno delírio que escrevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Uma brisa balançou as cercas bem cuidadas da Privet Drive, silenciosas e quietas sob a escuridão do céu, o último lugar no mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Holly Potter moveu-se em meio aos cobertores, seus belíssimos olhos verdes se abrindo, para encarar a noite sem lua, que apenas era iluminada pelas luzes dos postes de iluminação da rua. Seus olhinhos inocentes observaram a lugar a sua volta. Ela não sabia onde estava, ou porque seus pais não estavam com ela. Mesmo assim, ao invés de chorar com medo, por estar em um lugar desconhecido, ela ficou em silêncio olhando para um ponto fixo em meio ao céu sem lua. Era quase como se ela estivesse esperando alguma coisa acontecer… ou alguém.

Não demorou muito para que algo acontecesse.

Uma estrela despencou do céu, caindo em alta velocidade exatamente na direção do nº4. Porém, ao invés de causar uma grande explosão e destruir tudo a sua volta, como seria o normal naquela situação, assim que a estrela tocou o chão ela se expandiu em uma luz dourada, até assumir a forma de uma mulher. Quando a luz finalmente se extinguiu, em pé em frente ao nº4, se encontrava uma mulher incrivelmente bela por volta de seus vinte e poucos anos. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros, que caiam por suas costas em ondas perfeitas. Sua pele era tão pálida quanto o próprio luar e seus olhos, eram de um verde hipnotizante, que parecia ser capaz de ver muito além da matéria física. Os lábios vermelhos pareciam se destacar ainda mais com a pele pálida e os cabelos negros, enquanto ela usava um longo vestido negro, no estilo greco-romano. Em sua cintura, havia um cinturão prateado, onde estava gravada em relevo, uma lua cheia e, do lado direito, uma lua minguante, enquanto no esquerdo estava uma lua crescente. Decorando o restante do cinturão, havia dezenas de estrelas. Em sua cabeça, decorando seus cabelos negros, um diadema com pedras de cristais e ônix adornando-o, com uma lua minguante virada para cima em ouro no centro.

A bela mulher olhou a sua volta, até que seus olhos pousaram em Holly, que a encarava com curiosidade inocente. Uma expressão triste surgiu no rosto da bela mulher, que se abaixou e tomou a criança em seus braços.

— Não tema, minha adorável filha. Eu cuidarei de você, agora. Minha pequena Holly, filha da Rainha das Sombras. — Sussurrou carinhosamente, antes de desaparecer, em uma bola de luz perolada, levando Holly Potter consigo.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore havia imaginado que Holly Potter era filha de Lily e James Potter. Após o ocorrido na noite de Samhain de 1981, ele acreditou que Lily havia evocado uma proteção antiga, baseada no sangue, para impedir que a filha fosse morta por Voldemort. Foi com base nesses dois conhecimentos, que ele havia acreditado que a melhor escolha era deixar Holly na casa de sua tia materna, Petúnia Dursley, pois se a menina crescesse próxima a um parente de sangue, a proteção que Lily havia evocado continuaria a protegê-la nos anos seguintes.<p>

Contudo, havia um segredo que nem mesmo Albus conhecia.

Um segredo que nem mesmo Sírius Black, melhor amigo que James Potter tinha conhecimento.

Lily Potter era estéril. Ela não podia ter filhos, devido uma maldição que a acertara em combate.

Porém, Holly era, de fato, filha de James, contudo, sua mãe era outra. A mulher que gerara a pequena Holly e, então, entregara ela ao casal Potter, lhes dando a missão de criá-la, não era outra, senão a própria Deusa da Magia. A Deusa da Lua. A Rainha da noite. A Deusa de Muitos Títulos.… Holly Potter era filha da deusa Hekate, com o bruxo mortal James Potter.

Holly era uma semideusa.

Uma semideusa **muito** poderosa.

Não foi uma proteção de Lily que salvara Holly naquela noite, mas a magia da própria criança. A magia que ela havia recebido de sua mãe verdadeira, a magia de controlar a vida e morte, havia sido a verdadeira causa da sobrevivência de Holly.

Naquela mesma noite, quando Dumbledore havia escolhido deixar Holly em frente ao nº4 da Privet Drive, ele não contava com uma 'cláusula' no juramento dos deuses sobre sua prole com mortais.

Um deus não tinha permissão de interferir, ou criar seus filhos com mortais. Eles deveriam ser criados por seus progenitores mortais. Porém, no caso do progenitor mortal morrer, ou se tornar incapacitado de criá-lo, então seu progenitor divino poderia cuidar e criar sua prole semideus.

Naquela noite, quando havia sido deixada em frente ao nº4, após a morte de seu pai mortal, Holly foi resgatada e acolhida por sua mãe divina.

Enquanto o mundo comemorava a derrota Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, Albus Dumbledore acreditava que Holly estaria segura na casa de seus tios, na Privet Drive. Demoraria 10 anos, para que Albus Dumbledore descobrisse que Holly nunca havia sido criada por seus tios trouxas. Que ela não era uma criança assustada e ignorante, como teria acontecido caso seus tios a houvessem criado.

Holly Potter chegaria a Hogwarts, 10 anos mais tarde, como a semideusa mais poderosa da história. Mais poderosa do que os semideuses gerados pelos três grandes.

Seria a Sociedade Mágica, preparada para isso?

Apenas o tempo seria capaz de dizer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá meus queridos leitores =3<strong>_

_**Bem, eu sou uma fã alocada de HP desde que eu tinha 10 anos. Sempre gostei de ler fanfics dessa categoria, procurando sempre por coisas mais inusitadas e casais imprevisíveis. Hoje, leio mais fics em inglês, pois tenho achado poucas em português que tenham me despertado o interesse. Já PJ entrou na minha vida há quatro meses e, confesso, me vejo traindo meu lindo Harry pelo filho de Poseidon u_u**_

_**Devido a essas duas paixões minha, resolvi criar essa fic, colocando Holly (minha versão feminina de Harry) no mundo dos deuses olímpicos.**_

_**Espero que todos gostem dessa minha ideia e acompanhem =3**_

_**Beijinhos no coração de todos e até a próxima ô/**_


End file.
